


It's nothing you can buy - fanart

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s still got the keys in his hands when the door suddenly swings open and Stiles runs in, slightly out of breath, lacrosse stick thrown over his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's nothing you can buy - fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Nothing you can Buy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497455) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 



> Drawn for [Finduilas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas) who is lovely and bid on me for[The Sterek Campaign](). She asked for a sketch of a scene from her story :)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also archived on [Tumblr](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/75253567029/the-sex-ed-guide-your-parents-didnt-give-you) | [Lj](http://aredblush.livejournal.com/92588.html)


End file.
